


Day 23: Boring

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [24]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Boring sex, Campbell is 19, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Talking During Sex, after work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Can I join?” Bill says, pulling off his jacket and loosening his tie.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Day 23: Boring

“I’m being called into an emergency operation, so I’ll be home late. Have you taken your meds?” Campbell makes a noise in agreement. “Okay there are some leftovers in the fridge do you think you can heat them up in the microwave?” Again Campbell makes a noise in response. “Okay I should be back before 9. I’ll see you later.” Campbell nods. “Okay bye.” Campbell says before putting the phone down. He sits back down cross-legged in front of the TV before getting bored. “Right.” He pulls himself up and walks to the fridge. “Why does there always have to be an operation?” He sighs pulling the leftovers out of the fridge and unwrapping it. He opens up the microwave looking at the note on the top telling him what to do. He closes the door, pressing a few buttons before watching the plate spinning in the microwave. 

When Bill came through the door just before 9, Campbell was laying in bed hugging Bill’s pillow. “Can I join?” Bill says, pulling off his jacket and loosening his tie. “Yeah.” Campbell smiles sleepily watching Bill unbutton his shirt and kicking off his shoes before moving the pillow and laying down in its spot. “Did you eat dinner?” Campbell nods, nuzzling his head against Bill's chest. “I missed you though.” He whispers, closing his eyes and letting out a little groan. “I know, I hate working late.” Bill scratches at Campbell’s back gently, the boy leaning to kiss Bill, shuffling himself on top of Bill. Their foreheads connect as Bill reaches down to unzip his trousers, pulling them and his underwear down just enough. “Is the person alright? That you had to operate on?” Campbell asks, feeling Bill’s hand on the waistband of his briefs pulling them down to the boy’s knees. “Yeah, delivered a healthy baby boy.” Bill says, guiding Campbell onto him. Campbell shivers a little letting out a small moan. “Called the little one Eli.” Bill says, stroking his hands up Campbell’s back and digging his nails into the boy’s shoulders. 

“What did you do today?” Bill asks, thrusting lazily into the boy. “Not much. I had a report to do for my therapist and then I just watched some TV really.” Campbell bites his lip, resting his forehead against Bill’s shoulder. “That sounds fun. What did you watch?” Bill starts to slow as Campbell moans, Bill hitting the sweet spot. “I watched some doctor who. K-9 is really cute.” Campbell whispers, pleasure flowing through him. “Yeah he is. This doesn’t mean we are getting a dog.” Bill smiles, sliding his hands back down to Campbell’s hips to help move the up and down. “I’ve told you this before, you’ve got the energy of a puppy we don’t need another one.” Campbell curls his toes into the mattress nodding against Bill’s shoulder. “What about a fish or a hamster? Something little. Give me someone to hang out with during the day.” Bill squeezes his hips as he cums. “Why don’t we talk about that at a later date?” Campbell nuzzles his head into Bill’s neck moaning as he cums, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck. 

“I’m just going to take a quick shower and then I’ll join you.” Bill says, kissing Campbell before getting up and walking into the bathroom. “Okay.” Campbell murmurs, yawning as he snuggles down into the pillow and pulling the covers over him. He listens to the shower turn on. Bill pulls his shirt off and chucks it into the washing basket along with his trousers and Campbell’s clothes from the day. He reaches a hand in to check the temperature of the water before stepping in, stretching his arms up and clicking his neck as the warm water rushed over his body. He grabs the shampoo, yawning as he massages it into his hair. It was a tough day but at least he could come home to his Campbell. He closes his eyes, resting his head against the wall letting the water wash away the shampoo. 


End file.
